


Двойная игра

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [16]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Предупреждение: «***» отделяется Schuldig’s POV от Brad’s POV. Первый отрывок ведётся от лица Кроуфорда, соответственно второй – от Шульдиха и последний – снова от Брэда.Курсивом выделены мысли Шульдиха, идущие как background.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Двойная игра

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: «***» отделяется Schuldig’s POV от Brad’s POV. Первый отрывок ведётся от лица Кроуфорда, соответственно второй – от Шульдиха и последний – снова от Брэда.  
> Курсивом выделены мысли Шульдиха, идущие как background.

Не люблю бюрократов. Интересно, кому из них пришла в голову мысль при присвоении команде официального статуса учитывать численность входящих в неё боевых единиц? И сколько он на этом заработал.

Как результат, приходится тратить время на поиск четвёртого.

В который раз просмотреть личные дела отобранных ранее кандидатов.

Николас Линдерман. Телепат. Вторая категория. Кодовое имя «Шульдих». Лучший выпускник Розенкройц – 1994. Правильный выбор. Осталось только получить разрешение на его перевод в мою команду.

Просчитать вероятности: с этим человеком могут возникнуть трудности. Стоит оградить себя от них заранее.

Сегодня он будет в ночном клубе. Точность прогноза – восемьдесят пять процентов.

Поиск его в толпе займёт пару минут. Подойти и поймать взгляд. Молчаливое предложение и такой же положительный ответ.

Тёмно-зелёные глаза под рыжей чёлкой бросают вызов. Эффектное сочетание.

Необходимая формальность:

– Брэд.

– Ник.

Направляемся к выходу. Свободная, чёткая, но плавная походка. Хищник, уверенный в себе, пока ещё не оправданно. Всего лишь гонор выпускника.

На улице без колебаний поворачивает направо, очевидно, к своей машине. Берёт роль ведущего на себя – склонность к лидерству. Может стать проблемой.

Проходим квартал пешком. В тишине и без обмена взглядами. Свободолюбив и ставит себя выше других.

На ходу достаёт ключи и отключает сигнализацию. Значит, чёрный «Ягуар». Спортивная модель. Привык иметь лучшее.

Машина резко срывается с места. Сильное превышение скорости. Крутые виражи. Азартен. Склонен к риску.

Тормозит у подъезда элитного дома – сразу приводит в квартиру. Уточнить уровень личного доступа.

Бросает ключи швейцару. По-прежнему не глядя на меня, проходит в холл. Знает себе цену.

Поднимаемся на последний этаж. Пентхаус? Да. Предрасположен к созерцанию и философским размышлениям. Или, возможно, просто позёрство.

Проводит прямо в спальню. Умение не размениваться по мелочам или неуважение к партнёру. 

Большая кровать. Много внимания уделяется сексу.

На тумбе отсутствует будильник. Вероятно, не любитель ранних подъёмов.

Наконец-то поворачивается. И переходит к делу. Не терпит промедления.

Выверенные движения, властные руки и умелые губы. Дальнейший анализ отложен на потом...

  
  


Сумасшедший темперамент. Ты воплощаешь страсть.

– Брэд?

– Да.

– Ну что, возьмёшь меня в свою команду?

...тоже присматривался?

– Нет. 

Не ожидал?

– Нет? – в твоих глазах удивление.

– Нет, – равнодушно.

– Значит, нет? – теперь злость.

– Значит, нет, – спокойствие.

– Возьмёшь меня в свою команду, – загорелся идеей.

– Нет, – подогреваю азарт.

– Я буду в ней, – ставишь цель.

– Нет, – вызов.

– Посмотрим, – обещаешь.

– Посмотрим, – результат достигнут.

Посмотрим, на что ты пойдёшь, чтобы добиться желаемого.

***

_Я умру..._

Два поворота. Короткая пробежка по прямой. Упор, и в сторону.

_...умру, но не сегодня._

Бросок вперёд из положения почти лёжа. Пара метров – и снова лицом вниз. Закрыться.

_Не надо быть оракулом, чтобы это знать._

Ползком под прикрытием бревна.

_На это у меня есть ты._

Мне кажется, я нашёл выход.

_Кроуфорд, надеюсь, тебе сейчас не легче._

Спасение в катере. Пистолет наизготовку. Прицел.

_Мне рано покидать этот мир._

Два выстрела. Сняты.

_За каждый грех я успею заплатить сполна._

Рывок до лодки. Отдать швартовы.

_Но я испытал ещё не всё._

Прыжок внутрь. Взвыли сирены. Счёт пошёл на секунды.

_И Бог будет рыдать, если, конечно, этот ненормальный существует._

Беременная женщина. Перевод прицела. Выстрел.

_А если Он есть, я могу душу продать, Он – такой же псих, как наш Фарфарелло..._

Завести двигатель и...

_...и выглядит, наверное, также._

...цель уничтожена.

_А если у Него ещё и такое же чувство юмора, то понятно, откуда появились люди._

Влечение тела – круговерть света, звука и нераздельной массы человеческих душ. Смогом запах сигарет. Выпивка, и никому ни до кого нет дела.

_Я – атеист?_

Оценивающим взглядом обвести окружающих. Они не стоят того, чтобы их читать – примитивные инстинкты в чистой форме.

_Нет, хуже. Я искренне верую._

Без пяти три. Опаздываешь. С тебя двойной бурбон.

_Например, в то, что Бог един..._

Поцелуй в шею вместо приветствия. Да, я тоже рад тебя видеть.

_...и имя Ему – ты._

Поворот, и жадно впиваюсь в твои губы. Пью, пока грудь не начинает жечь огнём от нехватки кислорода в лёгких.

_Мой Дьявол._

Отрываюсь и заглядываю в карие с золотом глаза. Проверкой прощупать твои щиты, получить по носу – значит, всё в порядке.

_Но я не служу тебе. Не моё амплуа._

Успеть считать усталость и лёгкую грусть с чуть раздражённо выставленной защиты, сделать вид, что не заметил.

– Герр Шульдих? – спокойный голос, ни капли эмоций.

– Мистер Кроуфорд? – ничем не прикрытая насмешка.

_Судьба – третейский судья в нашем споре, не так ли, любимый?_

– Задание выполнено, – утверждаешь.

_С каких пор ты играешь со мной в глупые ритуалы “Эсцет”?_

– Естественно. Всё в отчёте.

_К чему? Неужели я-таки добился своего?_

Знаю, глаза мои сейчас вспыхнут ярче, и уже ты усмехнёшься в ответ. Ну вот, я был прав.

_Мой?.._

Молча передаёшь папку с эмблемой “Эсцет” на обложке.

_Проигрывать надо достойно, любимый, не так ли?_

«Николас Линдерман, телепат второй категории, кодовое имя “Шульдих”, вы переводитесь в команду под официальным названием “Шварц” на постоянную основу под командование Брэда Кроуфорда, оракула второй категории, с правом голоса», – каждое слово ликованием. Есть!

***

Ты – хорошее приобретение, любимый.


End file.
